555
by Anti Inflammatory
Summary: Dani gets a wrong number phone call, what happens?


555-Wrong Brother

By- Min

NC-17

For

SSChallenge LIL

Dani & ?

Note: Okay I've never really written for Dani in much of anything before, but I thought this might be fun.

Okay, some of you may know who I chose to write about, but since some of you don't hehe I decided not to tell you.

Daniela Rayburn, better known as Dani to her close friends and family was home alone on a Friday night. It was the weekend and her mom was out of town, either business or pleasure or probably business pleasure knowing her mom. Either way Dani didn't care much where she was, as long as she was safe. Also she needed the much alone time to figure out some things, she hadn't heard from Nate in over two weeks, she was starting to worry. She had left him eight messages and he hadn't returned even one of them.

After checking to make sure the door and windows were locked she walked towards her room and laid down on her bed, her hair fanning out over her pillow as she closed her eyes. The silence felt good tonight. If this whole thing about Nate wasn't still on her mind it would be a perfectly peaceful evening. Sighing she sat up on her bed and reached for the cordless phone beside her bed and started to dial Nate's number. 555-8972, as she was dialing though she didn't realize she had hit 1 instead of 2 and the phone was ringing, she put it up to her ear and waited for his voicemail to come on so she could rant at him for NOT picking up her calls.

"Hello?" said a male voice tiredly.

"Nate!" Dani said partly angry partly surprised that he had even answered his phone this time. " You have a lot of explaining to do!"

"I'm-"the voice started to say when they realized that the girl calling was Dani and that she was looking for his brother- Nate.

"You're what!" Dani yelled not giving him a chance to tell her," Do you know I've been calling for over two weeks! You just don't care do you!" she said near tears. "You're with someone else!"

Oh boy! He didn't know what his brother had been doing but this did not sound good. But as he tried to open his mouth again he didn't seem to be able to get more than one or two words out. "No, Sorry."

"That's it! That's all? You're sorry!"

"No I-"

"I don't think I even want to know!" Dani said upset as she fell back onto her pillows on her bed, she was so mad right now.

"I think that we could-"

"What kiss and make up?" Dani asked annoyed still holding the phone to her ear. " To think I was calling you a few weeks ago because I missed you."

"Well I could-"

"I thought! Since we talked about maybe having phone sex that you'd actually pick up the phone. Guess I thought wrong."

Phone SEX! Well not that it wasn't fun because it was and it could hot and wild and he shook his head after a moment. What was he doing! This was his brother's girlfriend and clearly she hadn't meant to call him tonight.

"If you hung up!" Dani said starting to get mad again.

"No no still here." Maybe he could find out why exactly Dani sounded like a ranting raving mad lunatic over the phone, or maybe she just needed to get laid.

"Well aren't you going to explain?"

"What? Phone Sex?"

Dani felt herself turning red, that was all he got out of the conversation! " No I know how to do that," she mumbled. Well she kindda had the general idea of how to do it there were probably several ways to actually do it.

He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face as he sat down at his desk and propped his feet up leaning back in the desk chair. "Can you talk dirty?"

Oh my god! What was with him tonight? Was he turned on by the thought of them having phone sex? "Yes," Dani replied. She panicked slightly thinking please please don't ask me to talk dirty right now. When she had called him she had been prepared to yell at him til he told her what was up with him, but now he was talking phone sex.

"Really?" he asked forgetting that he should tell her that he was not Nate. "Talk to me than. Dirty. Filthy."

"Now?" she asked feeling incredibly stupid about this whole thing. "Really?" he asked forgetting that he should tell her that he was not Nate. "Talk to me than. Dirty. Filthy."

"Now?" she asked feeling incredibly stupid about this whole thing. Why in the world had she ever agreed to phone sex to begin with? She was thinking about telling him that she had changed her mind and didn't want to have phone sex anyway.

"Sure now. Come talk to me," he said interested.

Dani took a minute to compose herself," Hey Stud," she said as she exhaled her breath slowly talking in a sexy whisper. "What is a guy like you doing home alone on a Friday night?"

"Not bad," he replied," But that's more sexy than dirty."

"If I was there with you I'd unbutton your jeans and unzip them."

There was little rustling sound like he was undoing his jeans and taking them off. Dani almost fell off her bed, he was taking his clothes off! Well that must mean that he liked what he was hearing right?

"Then I'd remove the boxers too." She kept talking in her sexy whisper.

"How do you know I don't wear briefs?"

"Because," Dani said exasperated talking a normal voice now," I've seen you in your boxers once or twice."

"Oh right. Sorry get back to Dirty Dani please." He removed his boxers before resettling himself in his previous position which was in the chair.

Dani's mouth fell open, did he just call her Dirty Dani! Oh my god! She had to take a minute to find that sexy voice again. "Are you boxer less now?"

"Yes I am Dirty Dani. Sans boxers for you."

Dani's face was heating up he had better not call her that in public or she would kill him. "Good," she said resuming sexy Dirty Dani's voice. "Now your shirt has to go. Because I want to run my hands down that rock hard chest slowly til I reach your abs."

"Shouldn't you be naked too?"

"Why?" Dani asked confused, her normal voice returning.

"Because it would be easier for me to get turned on if I know you are naked too."

"Alright," Dani said. She held the phone between one her ear and shoulder blade as she started to remove her shorts and then her t-shirt. Then she turned on Dirty Dani's voice again," I'm lying in bed in my panties and bra."

He had removed his shirt leaving him completely naked now and moved to his bed too laying down." I'm in bed too now. What kind of bra and panties, what color?"

"Um cotton with little flowers," Dani said feeling embarrassed down," The bra is plain white."

"Little Flowers Sexy," he said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up! If you're going to make fun of me I'm not letting Dirty Dani back out to play," she warned him.

"Sure you are. Because she likes to get down and dirty . Does she like to touch herself? I'd touch her," he said.

Dani's face was heating up," I- I dunno," she squeaked.

"Let her out so she can climb into my lap, rub her pussy lips against my rock hard cock," he said his voice getting all low and husky.

"Look I never meant for us to actually…." Dani trailed off as she felt something wet between her legs, she shifted on her bed a little bit.

"Oh come on I'm completely naked here in bed, take off something more. Touch yourself and imagine its me."

"Do you imagine me touching you?" she asked," I mean when you're like alone and stuff?" She wondered if the fantasy version of her was any good.

"All the time. Especially when I'm in the shower, I like to imagine you getting down on your knees and wrapping your mouth around the head of my penis and then licking and swirling your tongue around it before you take me all the way in to deep throat me."

WHOA! She had no idea she turned him on that much, she spread her legs and reached for the waistband of her panties and pulled them down her legs before kicking them off and onto the floor." Panties are gone," she murmured sexily, she was still wet between the legs.

"Are you touching yourself?"

She reached between her legs her fingers brushing against the lips of her pussy, and sliding up her slit slowly going towards her clit. Once she reached the hot spot she begin to rub her clit slowly at first." Yes," she moaned softly.

"Use your other hand to touch me. Tell me how you'd do it."

"I'd wrap it around your cock and start to slid it up and down."

He let out a groan as he reached down taking himself into his hands going up and down in a pumping motion. "Keep touching yourself," he said huskily.

She let her fingers separate her folds as she continued to rub, and pushed a thumb to rub her clit going in a circular motion. Her fingers explored the areas in and around her clit, and soon it was starting to throb as she was getting wetter. "Uh," she gasped her breath catching,"Ah." Her stomach muscles contracted when she rubbed and stimulated certain parts of her clitoral area.

He was still using his hands pumping up and down and let out a groan hearing her make those noises, he was starting to get hard and stiff, standing to attention. "Does that feel good? It feels good with your hand working me."

"Yes," she moaned softly pushing two fingers inside of her pushing them as far up as they could go letting out a whine of disappointment when she couldn't get them to go any further. Her juices were starting to cover her fingers making them slick, sticky and wet with desire.

He lost himself in what he was doing as he was pumping and playing with his balls imagining her sweet little hands doing the deed. His breathing go heavy and the only noise on either end of the phone was the sounds of their moans, gasps and breaths.

Her free hand traveled up to unhook her bra as she got out of the article of clothing as fast as possible using her hand to cup her left breast and rubbing her thumb across it. She let out another gasp as she teased her nipple making it hard and finger herself at the same time. She started to move her fingers in and out of her pussy faster, picking up more speed. She could feel her clit starting to tingle and she pinched her nipples, lifting her hips from the bed.

He began to pump faster and harder steadily while rubbing and squeezing his balls lightly at the same time. God he'd give anything to feel a pair of nails sliding along him, the sensation would drive him wild. He was so hard and it felt so good right now, he was breathing heavy with lust.

She spread her legs further rubbing and pushing her fingers in and out more, letting them get completely soaked now, she was dripping juices. She pulled those two fingers out and brushed them up the middle of her body, leaving a trail of her sticky wet desire along her skin breathing heavy, and moved her other hand down between her legs and continued to rub, taking the fingers covered with juices and rubbing them around her right nipple.

"Are you okay?" he groaned while he was still pumping.

"Fuck yes!" she gasped," You?"

"Yeah I'm so close," he breathed. He could feel his body tensing up," God. I wish I could feel your walls tightening around me right now. It would feel so damn good."

"I want to taste you. I want you to cum on my tongue."

He moaned," Oh god yes. Let me spill my seed down your throat. Cover your lips with it."

She closed her eyes still playing with herself, she liked the tingling sensation that it was causing, her clit throbbing more. "I want to lick you clean," she breathed.

He tensed up completely and grabbed for the t-shirt he had been wearing and then let it all go all over the shirt as he moaned out. He was breathing so heavy by then and by the time he was finished cuming he fell back against his pillows, balling up the shirt and tossing it towards the dirty clothes hamper which luckily it landed it.

She sat up grabbing her pillow and straddling it, she put the phone on speaker and put it down and then started pushing her hips in a backward and forwards motion against her pillow so that it rubbed up against her clit. "Keep touching me. I'm not there yet," she gasped.

"Need a little help," he smirked. "Let me slide my cock deep inside of you."

She moved her hips faster her clit still rubbing against the pillow, she used her hand spreading her pussy lips and rubbing herself against the pillow faster. "Uh," she gasped," More."

"Thrusting in and out of you, pulling out and pressing just the tip of my cock against your soaking wet clit."

"Yes." She moved faster humping the pillow; she could feel the tension starting to build up as her clit was itching now, tingling harder. "Uh."

Her sexy moans were driving him to want a round two now, he never knew she could sound so damn sexy and cute all at the same time. He had totally forgotten that he was talking to his brother's girlfriend. "Whatever you are doing sounds sexy as hell. "

She leaned forwards grabbing either side of the pillow and lay so her breasts got pushed up against the material of the pillow case and rubbed harder against the pillow, gasping and moaning. She did that for another twenty minutes until she was cuming hard, spilling her juices. She tried to catch her breath as she sat there still laying on top of the pillow. "Nate," she breathed.

Suddenly he came out of his lustful trance," Right," he said," So am I supposed to tell Nate all of that? Or just the part from before?" James asked.

OH MY GOD! "WHAT!" she screeched. She hadn't even been talking to Nate this whole time! She clamored off the bed running towards her bathroom to wash it all away.

"Dani?" James said. There was silence on her end of the phone," Hello?" Then he hung up the phone.

BEEP….BEEP…BEEP…BEEP.


End file.
